UNSUB
by Benson14
Summary: When a sadistic serial Killer is on the loose what will the squad do to bring him to justice, will they have to lose one of their own in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday June 9th 8:00  
Olivia walked into the bull pin, and noticed that everyone was already there. She took another glace and notices that they all looked deprived of their sleep. This new case has the whole precinct frustrated.

There has been a sadistic serial killer/ Rapist on the loose. He sends a box of clues about his victims to find out their identities, and a video tape of the attack. So far, his body count was five women, all in there 30's.

There first victim was Allison Fletcher age 35, she was a gardener and SVU was sent a box of rose petals, and chunks of her hair. There was also a letter stating that she was the first of many to come until he finds the "right one" he's looking for.

There second victim was Monica LaBlanch age 36, she was a writer. A box of shredded lined paper that rapped her left foot and it was sent to SVU; and another box containing a note that she was also not the right victim and they had better find out who "she" is before he gets to her.

There third victim was Catherine Rechel age 37, a wife of three her box contained her ring finger with her wedding band and another gold ring with her 3 children's birth stones in it.

There forth victim was Courteney Addinton age 35, is a single pregnant mom. Thw guy sent SVU her unborn child in a box.

Their latest fifth victim was Tarisa Lopez age 38, a successful Orthodontist her box contained all her teeth.

This guy has been doing this for the past month. It was a new victim every week on Monday he would send SVU a new box. Captain Cragen called in George Huang so they could get a profile on their perp.

His assesment was a Caucasian male, same age group as the victim's around the 30's. Very well calculated, and he over powers them, so he made the conclusion that he must be built. Then he takes them to an abandon warehouse and tortures them but dose not blind fold them. He likes to see the fear in their eyes. He then tells them there not the right woman he wants but he will still have fun with then not kill then but then he dumps there body in a secluded area.

They got that other information from one of his victim that they go to in time Lisa Perry, but when they made it to her she was bleeding out and died in the ambulance from massive blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday June 9th 8:30am

Today was Monday, June the 9th and the SVU squad was dreadfully awaiting for there next package from this guy. Each time this guy sent a package he would address it to some body in the SVU squad. The only people who didn't receive a package was Olivia and John which was weird because Fin, Elliot, Don, Casey, even Morales got a package but not Olivia, and John

"I have a package here for a John Munch"

John looked up quizzically "Uh… that's me"

The mail delivery boy hands him the package and asks him to sign for it.

"Look a nice way to start the week a package from the physo" John say's as she picks up the package and heads to there captain to advise him that this package had arrived.

"ok…ok…OOK… well my detectives' are working as hard as then can on this, they know that this is top priority so if IAB can stop breathing down our necks it might be a bit easer for us to work…._click_…"

Cragen looks up at John holding a package and stands up

"When is this ever going to end…Ok round up the guy's and tell them to meet in interview view room two and I'll go get the TV" Cragen then left for the storage room for the TV.

"Ok guys time to get up we have work to do were meeting in room two" John stated as she got up and made her was towards interview room 2 as the angry, sleep deprived detectives followed him.

About two minutes later Cragen enters the room to see all his detectives gathered he plops the TV on the desk as John begins to open the box…

"I think this is a government act…too test our detective skills" Munch claims

"John...Shut up why would the government kill innocent people too test our _detective skills_… that's a big stretch even for you" Fin reply's getting more pissed

As John finished opening the box he puts his switch blade away then puts on gloves and takes out the tape and passes it to Cragen he put the tape on as all his detective watch in fear of what is about to happen

"_Help me...help me!" the woman screams on the tape_

"_Ha ha no one can here you, so scream all you want!" the man said_

"_Why me! What did I ever do to you…? Hun...Hun!" she continues to plead as she's crying_

"_It's not what you did to me it's what SHE did to me" the man reply's_

"_Who is SHE?"_

"Come on tell us!" Olivia said as she watches in fear

"_HA like I'm going to tell you… well…let me tell you a bit about her before we get started" _

The woman's face immediately looked horrid when he implied _"when they get started"_

"_She the most beautiful woman ever…when you look into her eyes you get lost in them. I had my way's with her when she was a child now I'm fixed on her…I…I…I can't wait to be inside her then to rip her apart like she did to me…we…we…we were supposed to get married. But she didn't want me but when I used to do her, I could tell she enjoyed it by the way…_

"…_.you sick freak I don't want to hear about how you raped an innocent little girl"_

"_My darling I think it's time we have a little fun of our own now"_

"_Please…please!…no…NO!"_

He then got on top of her and started to penetrate her after 10 minutes into the rape he beat her a bit until she was knocked on conscious

"Sick basterd" Olivia mumbled under her breath

He then started to cut around her Brest then he turned to the camera and said, "Have fun detectives", you could see him smile through his ski mask then the tape went blank

"That son of a bitch" fin said with the last piece of dignity he had left

"So what else do we have in the box?" Cragen asked as he pulled the tape out of the VCR

"Um… well isn't this lovely it's her two Brest he cut from her with a bunch of syringes, and a piece of paper with a bunch of letters on it. "onxtsi iavo olry unnbee" so now this is our new puzzle…let's send the… uh…pieces of skin to forensics see if we can get a hit on DNA" John said as she looked at the piece of paper to try to decode it.

"OK let's pin this stuff to the wall of what we got for note and I'll call Haung and see if he can give us more of an detailed profile of our perp" Cragen said as he left the room

"So we don't know who this perp is or where he's taking his victims, or what he looks like, pretty much the only thing we know is he'll keep this up until he find's _"SHE" _who ever she is?" Elliot said as he puts his hands on the back of his neck

"So do you think I'm missing something?" Elliot said

"Well we know this guy is a sadistic asshole," Olivia said taking the note from John

"It could be a government thing" John interjected

"OK…John I had it with this _government_ shit it's not them so can you drop it!" Elliot yelled

"Well I though….."

"Oh my god I got it…." Fin said with a blank look on his face

The three other detectives looked at him with puzzled eyes

"The wear house I knew I saw if from somewhere… a few years back when I was in narcotics we did a big drug bust there. To my knowledge it's still abandon…..I….I don't believe it took me this ling to figure it out…but …but I 'm sure it this wear house I'm talking about" Fin said anxiously

"Let's go!" Elliot said as he got up in a hurry

They all came rushing out as fellow officers in the bull pin were staring at them Cragen called out "Now where do you thing you guys are going?"

"Capt I remember the wear house on the tape from a Narco bust I did a few years back… I know it's it we were going to check it out incase she still there!"

"Ok…ok… All of you go I'll call for back up I'll bring George so if he can see the scene he can get a feel for who this guy is" Don replied

The four Detectives rushed off….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Corner of 100th and 36th Street 9:30am

It was a huge wear house almost like a building

"Isn't back-up supposed to be here now," Olivia said

"Well… we can't wait what if she's in there and she needs help," Fin said

And what if _he's_ in there" implied John

"Ok John he's probably long gone it's been over like two hours since she was attacked why would he still be here unless he wanted to get caught...and plus he said he wont stop until he finds "_her"_ who ever she is…"

"Well we can't wait… ok John fin you take the back Liv and I will go thought the front" Elliot said as he took out his gun

They all shook there heads and took out there guns. Fin and John spilt up and went around the back, and Olivia and Elliot went thought the front.

When the entered the front doors the place was pitch black and the air smelt of shit and mould.

"Ok let's split up you take upstairs and I'll take down" Olivia suggested

"You've go to be kidding me were sticking together!" Elliot replied

"Elliot this is no time to fight plus we'll cover more ground faster so don't treat me like I can't handle my self and go!"

"Ok… but be safe"

"I will" Olivia couldn't help but began to feel a little pissed at him because he was implying the she couldn't' handle her self.

As Elliot moved up stairs he could start to see a little bit of light coming through the cracks in the place, he cleared maybe three rooms and it looked like he had six more to go it was a big place.

John was getting frustrated because he couldn't fine an entrance in the back so he thought fuck it and he went thought the front and he decided to go up stairs. Fin was having the same problem so he also thought fuck it he started to make it to the front of the building when he got there he looked around and decided to go upstairs as well.

Olivia started down stairs and as usual, she felt invincible. The basement of the place was huge she looked left then right and didn't see anything so she went further into the darkness she heard a noise a little further up like heavy breathing so she said quietly "hello ma'me…I'm here to help you...if you can. Speak up…hello?" no one responded so she went to grab her radio and was clicking the button but it wasn't working " what the hell I swear it's supposed to work everywhere" and she clipped it back the her strap.

Them she heard it again it kind of sounded like panting so she went deeper in to the darkness it seamed like a maze in there she was flashing her light everywhere but she couldn't see anything "hello…I'm a cop detective Benson I'm here to help you can you make a noise?"

"Hel…. Ahh" Olivia said before she was knocked down by something.

"I thought we would never meet again," a man's voice said

Olivia was franticly looking for the flash light that dropped the light must have broke because it was now pitch black, so she immediately grabbed her gun out of the holster and raised it but she didn't know what she was pointing to.

"Boo!" he said.

She turned but nobody was there and it's not as she could see

"Who are you…who the hell are you!"

"_I'm your worst nightmare"_

"What do you want?"

"You!…Livie"

Right when she heard the name Livie her whole body shook nobody called he that name she dreaded it.

"Huu?…Ky...Kyle…ahhh!" was all the words she could get out before she was hit over the head with a piece of wood and knocked out. He then took her out a secret entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday June 9, 9:30 am

"Oh my god ma'me it's going to be ok just hang on I'm the police" Elliot said to the woman he just found in the next room, she was bleeding so much and Elliot tried to control the bleeding with his top, munch and fin just entered a minute after.

"Is she ok?" Fin asked

"Yeh! Call a bus John!" Elliot said as he was wrapping the woman who was apparently in shock

"He...he…he's…still…still…here!" the woman said as she just passed out in Elliot's arms

"What! Ok ok you have to wake up come on open your eyes," Elliot was saying, as her pulse was getting weaker and weaker by the second

"Did she say what I think she just said" John said

"Wait where's Olivia?" Fin said looking around the room

"She's…she's… Shit we lost her no pulse," Elliot said being a little distracted with the dead woman in his arms

"Where's Olivia!" Fin repeated

"She was clearing downstairs…and… FUCK! And he's still here!" Elliot said

All three men looked at each other in astonishment as they bolted out ran passed the front door and they' saw Cragen and back up just arrive and they we're all thinking why it took so long to come

"Hey…HEY guys!" Cragen said being a little pissed off that they just ignored him and continued to run down stairs

Elliot, Fin and Munch arrived downstairs in seconds with there gun's drawn. They could barley see because it was pitch black, but they started calling Olivia's name.

"Olivia!…Olivia!…can you hear us" Elliot was yelling as he was pacing through the darkness

_Click!_ "Hey guys I found a light," John said

The whole room filled with light and the three detectives looked in shock at the huge

Mess

"Is that blood?… and where's Olivia?" Cragen said as he entered the room

Silence filled the room for a few seconds

"He got her," Elliot said in a whisper

"What?" Cragen said

"HE'S FUCKING GOT HER!!!" Elliot was now yelling at his captain

"OK it's not time too freak out let's…

Before the captain could finish Elliot snapped at him "…freak out… do you not see blood! What if he knocked her out and now she's not lucid, what are we going to do captain?!"

"We'll head up a search, Benson's a smart cop she can handle herself!" Cragen snapped back

10:30 am

All the detectives headed back to the station house in record time from the wear house

"So what do we do now!… CSU didn't find anything new and were waiting for confirmation from the lad about the blood even thought we know already who it belongs to…" Elliot trailed off thinking the worst possible things his partner could be going through right at this very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia was starting to regain conscious and all these flash backs started to come back to her about this guy

_When Olivia was about 12 her mom would go in these drunken rages and beat, her and Olivia had pad locks on her door and put a towel at the bottom of her door so she didn't have to here her mother scream for her. _

_Often when her mother wasn't that drunk she would bring home men, and Olivia would have to make them meals and bring then drinks. Then her mother would get so drunk that she would pass out and the men that came over would hit little Olivia or try to hurt her but she was always too fast and she would make it too her room and lock her door so they couldn't get in. It was almost routine for her except for this one man her mother brought home his name was Kyle Montague. _

_Like Olivia always did when her mother brought home guest she would prepare two meals and not make any for her self because there would often not be enough for her. The one time she did try to take a little for each of there, plates she was caught and her mother beat her like she never had been beaten before. The first night her mother brought home Kyle, Olivia heard her mother call her name so she would make them meals and bring then drinks, so she did. _

_She gave them there food, drinks, and as soon as there done Olivia cleared there plates and finished the dishes and was heading to her room until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly stopped_

Kyle had taken her cuffs, cuffed her hands together at the back of a chair, and tied her feet with rope tight. Olivia was slowly regaining conscious she took a second to survey the room it looked like she was in a basement there was only a table with a cloth covering something, a mattress and the chair she was sitting on, and a tiny window with bars on it and for what she could see it was still morning.

"Good afternoon beautiful" Kyle said in a seductive voice now aware that she was waking up

"Fuck you" Olivia spat now fully conscious

"Ahh if you insist" Kyle said as he got up from tying her up

"Wait, wait Stop!" Olivia said as she saw him moving closer to her

"What, did you want to suggest something?" Kyle said as he sat on her with his legs at her sides

Olivia knew the worst was about to happen so she was prepared for what could happen, working in such a heinous unit has made her more aware of society these day's and she knew if she was ever attacked she would cope with it and she promised to never turn out like her mother.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked beginning to get nervous as Kyle's hands cupped her face

"Because I missed you…your touch…your smell…your body" As he said this he moved his hands from her face and pulled her top from in her jeans then put his hands up her top and started squeezing her breast hard

"Don't touch me you asshole" she said as started to shuffle side to side trying to get him to stop and trying not to show how much pain she was in from him grabbing her.

"Why are you resisting Livie you know you want it…you know you missed it?" Kyle said as he removes his left hand and smacked her across her face while his right hand continued to squeeze her

"I will never want you…you raped me when I was a little kid you stole my innocents I never wanted you!" Olivia yelled at him then spit in his face

"Oh you're going to regret that bitch!" Kyle got up off her lap and started punching her until she passed out.

TBC

Tell me if you want more thanks 3 Reviews!!!

**Wow it's been way too long since I've continued this story, sorry for the people who were waiting. I had a lot of stuff going on in my life. Anyways here's more, Oh and I'll make them longer promise! Italicized words are people's thoughts. Thanks 3**

**Review Please!!!**

**-Nattie MH BUTTAZ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elliot sat at his desk with tears now running down his face and rage building inside. He couldn't take it, every second gone by was another second he was thinking of the most terrible things that could be happening to not only his partner but to the woman he loves. The woman he loved for the past eight years he's known her, but he was too gun-shy to tell her, and also the fact that he was married to another woman.

While Fin and John were trying to decode the note that was found in the now dead Lisa Perry's box. Cragen was looking over his squad and seeing how the squad could fall apart so easily when it's one of there own at stakes. He not only thought of Olivia as one of he's Detectives but he saw her as a daughter he never had. "Marge you would really love her," he whispered to him self and now realising he needed to take some control of this messy situation.

"Ok now everyone listen up… As we, all know Detective Benson has been missing for about 3 hours. Now and I want her found and back here in one piece." Faces now dropped at what Cragen just said because of the extent of these guy's crimes. After hearing what he just said he regretted saying it.

"Ok so CSU guy's are now at the warehouse and are doing there final sweep but so far they seem to come up with a positive match for the blood and so far it's Olivia's. Ok so this is what I want you people to do…" As he was talking, a uniform ran in to call Cragen.

"Captain there an urgent call form a Dr. Huang on the phone, something about he deciphered the code."

"Ok squad give me a sec and I'll be back." As Cragen walked out the squad went total silent. Cragen walked into his office and picked up the phone.

"George you go something for me?" "

Yes, I've deciphered the code it spells _Olivia Benson your next_… So she might be the original target, in this whole situation."

"Thank I'll let the squad know." Cragen hung up the phone and looked out at his squad. It was total silent and that go him so little worried about how this was going to affect the Unit, because Olivia was the main target the whole time. About two minutes later Cragen walked out of his office, went right to the white board, and wrote in bold letters _Olivia Benson your next_. He turned around to face his squad.

"Haung cracked the code…So since Olivia was the main target for this guy I'm assigning all of you different assignments and I want them done as fast and as well as you can. Fin I want you and three uniforms to do a door to door at Liv's place, talk to neighbours and see in anybody has been there that doesn't belong. John I want you to go back to the crime scene and see if there is anything else, you can scrape up, oh and take some officers with you. Elliot I want you and some officers to go through her old cases to try to find some one with a grudge or any recent parolees… anything. Now listen up people I'm going to call the press and make a public appearance, so I want a lot of officer on tip lines, follow all leads, even minor ones… now let's get to work I want her found yesterday!"

Everybody in the squad immediately went to work. The squad room looked like an anthill being repaired by its little workers after it rained; people were running around everywhere trying to find Olivia.

Olivia woke up and to what she could tell looking through the little window it was in the afternoon. When she looked around, she wasn't on the chair anymore she was on the mattress that she saw earlier, and she wasn't wearing what she was wearing before. She was now in her undergarments. She started to shake a little because it was cold. She sat up realizing her hands were chained together linked to a long chain to the wall and so were her feet.

_This guy I seriously going to get his ass kicked when I get out of here, wherever here is. I miss Elliot, when is he going to get here. I should have listened to him and stuck together, well I hope at least he finds that woman. I will not let this guy get the best of me; if I die tonight, I will go out with pride. _

Olivia looked around but really couldn't see anything, so she decided to fumble with the chains around her wrist. A few moments passed until she realized she couldn't get them off, so she just sat there waiting for Kyle to come back so she could find a way to get free. About a minute or two, later a door opened and a bright light shined through, which made Olivia squint for a bit. She then looked at the long black suite case he brought in.

"Hello Livie" Kyle said in a seductive voice as he closed the door behind him and turned on the lights to the room.

"Stop calling me that and untie me you bastard" Olivia said covering most of her body.

"I don't think that's a good idea to piss me off now is it" and Kyle said that he walked over to Olivia and kicked he in her side.

"What do you want from me…Hun…HUN? You asshole!"

"Aren't we a little testy, well you'll soon find out what I want, but I want to saver the moment as I tell you what I'm going to do to you as I record it and send it to your friends at the one six." Kyle started to laugh as he walked over to his suitcase, pulled out a video camera, and set it up.

"You bitch, what wrong with you." Olivia started to pull at her restraints.

"Olivia darling we can't start the show until you calm down, unless you want me to calm you down for you." Olivia gave him a death glare and sat down on the mattress.

"Now here are the rules, if you say my name I'll kill you now and then go after Elliot's kids, if you mention where we are the same consequences apply. Ok so I guess now I'm ready to film oh and after this first segment I give to the unit I'm going to start making it a live show, but what's a live show with out the preview." Kyle walked around the camera and hit the record button, sat down and started to speak.

"Hello 16 percent… this video shall only be for Elliot, Don, Fin, Munch, Huang, oh and even Casey. You all have some special unique connection with Olivia and if you don't find out what it is she will die, not immediately but slowly so you all can watch. If you love her as much as I do, the clue will be in what you know about her to find her, so think very hard. Now that, that was settled, I'll tell you what I'm going to do to her.

You will have about 6 hours to find her every hour that you have not found her I will do one of the things on my list. The first thing I'll do is beat her with a golf club, but don't worry I wont kill her. Second I'll shoot her, she'll get to choose where. Third, I'll make incisions all over her body. Fourth, I'll rape her. Fifth, I'll rape her with a foreign object, again she gets to choose. And last but not least I'll stab her till she bleeds to death." Olivia just froze at what she herd him say; she didn't know what to say.

"Now that I've told you what I'm going to do good luck finding her, her life is in your hands." Kyle had this huge grin on his face as he watched her.

"Now it's your turn to beg you friend to come help you, you have 30 seconds.

"Asshole I don't beg!" Olivia shouted at him.

"Oh trust me when I start with you, you'll surly be begging; now you have 20 seconds to say goodbye." Olivia started pulling on her restraints, and Kyle put on a ski mask and started walking towards her. He then punched he in the face, Olivia turned and spit out blood. You know my rules now say by to your friends, or the consequences will unveil. Olivia turned to the camera and started to speak.

"Hey…hey guys, I'm ok you don't need to worry I'll be fine. I'm sorry for all of this…what else do you want me to say asshole!" Kyle turned back to the camera.

"That's fine for now Livie… you all have 6 hours and that starts now." With that said, Kyle turned back around and started kicking Olivia until she passed out, then he walked back and turned off the camera.

**I hoped you guys liked that chapter as much as I did so as I promised here another chapter! I'll update my other stories soon, but don't for get to read my new story Undercover!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I am so so sorry for taking so long to up-date. I got in trouble at school so my mom took away my computer from me and I only got it back now. So because I deprived you guys for so long I give you two extra chapter hehe!!! And I'll start up-dating every week thank you all for being so patient.**

Chapter 7

12:30 pm

Olivia Benson's Apartment

Fin made it to Olivia's place in record time. He got out of his car and looked up at how tall her building is. "Olivia baby were going to find you, you just got to hold on". About two seconds later, the three other officers showed up. Fin closed his door and walked up to them. The three officers turned off there sirens and got out of the car, they looked over at Fin for instructions.

"Ok boy's were going to tackle this building as fast and as thorough as possible, got it, anything you get that could help is to be told to me as soon as you get it." Fin looked at all of there eyes. All three officers nodded their heads in response.

"Ok so Officer Brian you take floors 4 to 8, Officer McLash you take 8 to 12, and Officer Rasta you take floors 12 to 16, and I'll do 1 to 4."

Warehouse on 100th and 36th

John arrived back at the crime scene in about ten minutes from when he left the precinct, he brought along about five other officers with him. Before entering he size up the place, then went into though about what happened earlier. _Oh Olivia I wish I was with you so this wouldn't happen, if I could I would shoot the basterd right now just for looking at you. I hope your ok… _"Detective!…" One of the officers called to him making him lose his train of though. John peered over to the patient men standing behind him. "What do you want us to do?" John looked back to the warehouse. "Search every room as thorough as possible, anything that looks off come show me ASAP."

Prescient

Elliot already been through almost all of Olivia's Threats and Grudges people made towards her. He was getting really frustrated he knew what ever they needed to find wasn't among the pile of crap he was looking through. "This is bullshit!!" Elliot yelled across the room. "What ever we need is not going to be among these files I know it," Elliot continued to yell from his desk. Cragen walked out of his office after hearing Elliot's outburst. "Elliot I need you to calm down and I know you don't want me to take you off this case…so you have to calm down." Cragen said a he patted his shoulder. Elliot just simply put his head in his hands. "Captain I know what we need to find is not among this stuff, I just know it." Elliot said just above a whisper

Just then, a teenaged boy walked in to the prescient. "Um is there a Captain Cragen here?" The boy called out. Cragen and Elliot looked up from his desk to great the boy. "Yeh that's me what can I do for you?"

"I have a package for you…."

Cragen looked into the boys hand and knew this wasn't a regular package. "Where did you send it from?" Cragen asked taking it from the boy and opening it.

"Some guy paid me twenty bucks to deliver it to the Sex crimes unit…"

"Elliot…" Cragen said as he pulled out a tape with blood on the side of it, a small computer chip and, he then took out a note and gave it to Elliot. Elliot opened to note and read it aloud.

"_1-6… this video shall only be for Elliot, Don, Fin, Munch, Huang, and Casey._

_Watch it carefully and fallow the rules and she lives._

_This is my game and I want you all to find me_

_I don't have long to live so I make my revenge now_

_You can look but you won't find me there_

_I'm in the past, only she knows where_

_Don remember me, because I remember you _

_You though you had me but I really got you _

_I know all of you, and what was said _

_I was there but you did not care_

_You didn't pay attention and now she's mine _

_If you look back, you can save her, before I get her_

_2:00 is when you start"_

Elliot was now clenching his fist and he was all red. "Capt this is a game, I'll call everybody to come back and I'll figure this out…"

"Yo, that's so wack, alright can I dip?" The kid asked

Cragen looked back at the kid "What did this guy look like…Elliot write this down" Cragen asked. Elliot quickly opened his note pad

"Um, well it was an older guy, white and he had some wrinkles, I really didn't get a good look at his face though. He said if I deliver this package he'll give me twenty dollars, so I was like what the hell and I did it…"

"What did you do with the money?" Elliot asked

"I spent it on food" the kid replied

"Ok what was this guy wearing?"

"A dirty dark blue jacket, and scruffy jeans, but he had this oily stuff on him like the worked with cars, and he smelt like garbage….but his hands had like this oily stuff on it , it was even on the money he gave me had this oil stuff on it."

"Where did you spend it? Elliot asked

"On the corner of Kanel and Mont this place called Tony's it doesn't get a lot of service thought"

"That's perfect," Elliot said

"Ok you can go kid," Cragen said. Cragen then turned to Elliot and they shared a look that said a thousand words. "I'll call everybody and you hurry and grad all the money Elliot" Elliot got up from his desk and ran out of the prescient.

Elliot arrived at Tony's 5 minutes later, that place was deserted.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked

"I'm Detective Stabler and a kid came in here about and half and hour or so and bought some food and he paid with a twenty I need it," Elliot said in a rushed tone

"Yeh I remember it had some Oil on it I was going to through it out…" The man said as he opened his till and retrieved the bill "Here, can I help you with anything else?" The man asked and when he looked up Elliot was gone. Elliot got in his car and drove off calling Cragen on his way.

"Captain Don Cragen, Sex Cri…" Cragen said as he was cut off

"Capt it's me I got the bill and I'm sending it over to the lab now is people there?"

"Yeh, were just waiting for you."

"That fast?"

"Yeh Munch and Fin didn't get anything and Casey and Huang were on there way when Huang informed Casey about what was going on."

"Ok I'll be there in ten." With that, Elliot hung up his phone and put on his siren. He sped through so many red lights he lost count, but he didn't care he was doing this for Olivia.

About ten minutes later Elliot arrived at the prescient. And couldn't find any of his coworkers. Cragen walked out of interrogation room number 1 and called for Elliot. "El over here" Elliot looked up and immediately ran over into the room. He saw everybody sitting around the table, that all had blank looks on there faces. Elliot sat down and looked at the laptop on the table then to the TV that was in the room.

"Ok now that everybody is here this is where were going to be holding our meetings. Later today we were sent a package with a video a letter and this computer chip thing." Cragen then pulled out the letter and read it aloud.

"_1-6… this video shall only be for Elliot, Don, Fin, Munch, Huang, and Casey._

_Watch it carefully and fallow the rules and she lives._

_This is my game and I want you all to find me_

_I don't have long to live so I make my revenge now_

_You can look but you won't find me there_

_I'm in the past, only she knows where_

_Don remember me, because I remember you _

_You though you had me but I really got you _

_I know all of you, and what was said _

_I was there but you did not care_

_You didn't pay attention and now she's mine _

_If you look back, you can save her, before I get her_

_2:00 is when you start"_

No I'm guessing he has Clues hidden in these thing so lets watch the video and we'll try to figure this out and I Morals put the chip in the laptop and it just staying on this blank screen" Cragen said as he pressed Play

A dark screen appeared and them a guy appeared with a black ski mask on and he started talking.

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Hello 16 percent… this video shall only be for Elliot, Don, Fin, Munch, Huang, oh and even Casey. You all have some special unique connection with Olivia and if you don't find out what it is she will die, not immediately but slowly so you all can watch. If you love her as much as I do, the clue will be in what you know about her to find her, so think very hard. Now that, that was settled, I'll tell you what I'm going to do to her. _

_You will have about 6 hours to find her every hour that you have not found her I will do one of the things on my list. The first thing I'll do is beat her with a golf club, but don't worry I wont kill her. Second I'll shoot her, she'll get to choose where. Third, I'll make incisions all over her body. Fourth, I'll rape her. Fifth, I'll rape her with a foreign object, again she gets to choose. And last but not least I'll stab her till she bleeds to death." Olivia just froze at what she herd him say; she didn't know what to say. _

"_Now that I've told you what I'm going to do good luck finding her, her life is in your hands."_

You could tell the guy started to grin through his mask.

"_Now it's your turn to beg you friend to come help you, you have 30 seconds. _

The guy got up and now the camera was now on Olivia, she had blood on her, and she was in her undergarments. She also had her hands and feet were chained up.

"_Asshole I don't beg!" Olivia shouted at him. _

"_Oh trust me when I start with you, you'll surly be begging; now you have 20 seconds to say goodbye." Olivia started pulling on her restraints and the guy started walking towards her. He then punched he in the face, Olivia turned and spit out blood. "You know my rules now say by to your friends, or the consequences will unveil." Olivia turned to the camera and started to speak. _

"_Hey…hey guys, I'm ok you don't need to worry I'll be fine. I'm sorry for all of this…what else do you want me to say asshole!" The guy turned back to the camera. _

"Olivia is too brazen to comply with anybody; it must have to do with the consequences he is referring to…" Fin added

"_That's fine for now Livie… you all have 6 hours and that starts now." With that said, the guy turned back around and started kicking Olivia until she passed out, then he walked back and turned off the camera. _

The screen went blank. Everybody in the room had tears in there eyes. "Oh my god….Olivia…Wh…What did he do to her?" Casey said

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!" Elliot said. No one said anything regarding to hat Elliot just said because they felt the same way.

"I think he just stripped her to feel like he has more power over her….ok so we need to find out what this special connection is?" George stated

"Liv hates that name Livie, how did that guy know to call her that?" Elliot said

"How do you know she hates that name?" George asked

"When we were first partners we gave each other nicknames I called her Livie and she flinched when she herd it, she then told him never to call her that again, and I asked if Liv was ok and she didn't mind. But I could tell it really bothered her and it was over a name…"

Fin looked over to Elliot "The same thing happened to me "I called her Livie one time and she gave me this cold look and I asked what it was for and she said someone she knew a long time ago used to call her that and she was never to be called that again. Then she just walked off."

Hung got up and walked over to the white bored that was put in the room and wrote down the name "Livie" in bold letters. "Maybe this could mean something?"

Casey took the letter from the table. "Ok we need to fine out what this all means," Casey said as she took a marker to write on the board. "I'll read it and you guys tell me what you think the meaning is and I'll write it down…Basically we fallow the rules and she lives"

"He says "_This is my game and I want you all to find me, I don't have long to live so I make my revenge now" _so he might be dieing?"

John stood up and folded his arms across his chest "He wants us to play a game, he want to be caught; this is his final revenge before he dies."

"He could be aging or he could be sick somehow?" Elliot interjected

"_You can look but you won't find me there, I'm in the past, only she knows where,"_ Casey continued

Fin spoke up "So maybe he's involved in her past, someone that doesn't involve her work but her personal life?"

"_Don remember me, because I remember you, you though you had me but I really got you," _Casey added

"So Don he might also be from you past, someone you collared that got free, he might have done something to you?" George added

Olivia woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around and noticed that she was alone, so she stood up and took in the place again. She walked over to the wall and tried to pull on her restraints again to no prevail, so she sat down on the mattress.

_This is so wrong, all of this is wrong. Why didn't I take my time going in, this is all my fault? Elliot I'm so sorry for putting you through this, I'm such an idiot. I just have to make sure I don't let him get the best of me. Why did this asshole take my clothes, and why does he want to do all these thing to me if he supposedly loves me, I should use that to my advantage, make him think that I want to be with him and he might untie me hat might work. I guess I'll have to wait. _

"_I know all of you and what was said, I was there but you did not care, you didn't pay attention and now she's mine," _Casey added

"Maybe he was there when certain things were said or done?" John said raising an eyebrow, and now sitting once again.

"_If you look back you can save her, before I get her, 2:00 is when you start." Casey said as she completed the letter._ "So who ever this is, is in her past, and 2:00 is when this "game" starts, and he's saying we have 6 hour to save her so that's till 8...we need to find her now."

"The more we wait the more she'll be in danger, we need to get her now! It's already 2:56" Elliot hollered

"That what were trying to do so if we all keep our emotions in check it will be easier to get to her ok, so calm down Elliot." Casey said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Ok I think I can sum this all up." George said

"He knew Olivia some time in her past and…Wait it couldn't be…" Huang said

**Oh no a clif-hanger what going to happen, I guess your going to have to review so you can find out more lol!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my stories. i've updated my other ones so enjoy!!! (My story Undercover will be updated during this week so sorry for the hold up, writers block!) **

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wait what are you talking about?" John said

"It's something that we talked about in our sessions."

"Well, what is it?" Fin asked

"My information I can't really speak about because when ever we talked it was in private and that would be breaking Doctor patient confidentiality… But I know Liv would understand, the only thing I had a problem talking to Liv was her child hood she wouldn't open up to it, but I knew something traumatic happened to her, It wasn't the fact that her mother was an alcoholic but It was something else. As hard as I tried, she just wouldn't open up. And she never had any other experience like this that could affect her like this." George said

"So it had to do with something to do with her child hood…" Cragen said

"Oh my god I think I know what it is, when I grew up I had a "Funny" Uncle and I didn't tell my mother about it and never told anybody about it except Olivia. She said when she grew up her mom have these "boyfriends" who would do the same thing, and she said there was this one guy that really bothered her buy then she didn't say anymore about this guy, and she changed the subject." Casey blurted out

"You what Casey?" Elliot asked

"Ok that's not the point right now, so this guy might be who were looking for one of her mom's _boyfriends_?" Casey added

John looked up from the desk and jumped up "Aw crap when I was shot in the ass fin came to see him and after he left Olivia came in a little later to say hi, and we ended up talking for hours, about life and everything and how I'll never be married again. Then I suggested that I should try something to make me seem younger and I suggested I get a tattoo."

Cragen started to get frustrated at how long he was taking "John get to the point"

Kyle entered the room with his mask in hand; He looked at Olivia sitting on the mattress, and turned and plugged as cord into the video camera. Olivia knew the live feed was about to come on, so she had to move fast. "Kyle I hav…" However, she was interrupted quickly "If you say one more thing I'll kill those kids" Kyle yelled "But I hav…" "Did you hear me now sit down and shut up?" Olivia did what she was told it her plan was to work she had to do as she was instructed.

"Anyways we kept on talking and I said it would be funny if I got one of a naked lady holding a large snake on my back, so I started laughing and it looked like death just walked through her she was still and she had this weird look plastered in her face. When I asked her what was wrong, she simply replied don't do it. Then I say I was just joking you know that. I asked what was wrong, and she's like someone she had a run-in with when she was younger had an exact tattoo like that. I asked her who was it and she just blew me off and just left. I though nothing of it until now."

"The tattoo I know of one like that. When I worked Homicide I once Collared a guy named _Kyle Montague_ this might be the same guy John he had that tattoo on his back, I'll never for get him we had a bad run in. I collared him for a rape/ homicide but he got off because I messed up with the evidence, and he got off on a technicality." Cragen said

"Give me a second," Cragen said as he walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Huang said

"Ok I go it." Cragen said as he entered the room with a folder. "I always kept his file on hand for years now because I knew he would do wrong again and I wanted to be the one to collar him."

Everybody just sat in aw for a moment when the laptop screen flashed on. A man who they believe to be Kyle Montague was on the screen wearing a ski mask. All you could see was his masked face. "Hello 1 - 6, I guess you haven't found me yet. I told you me rules and now she's going to pay." He then moves from the camera and now you saw Olivia sitting on the mattress and you could see the fear in her eyes. You could now see the backside of the guy. The guy then pulled out this long container; he opened it and pulled out a golf club. Olivia went wide-eyed.

"Oh no" Casey said with tears running down her face which was making it hard for her to see.

"No no no no no" John said as he got up out of his seat.

Olivia then got up off the mattress and moved as far as she could with her restraints. "Wait what are you doing?" Olivia asked, now every thing Kyle said on the tape came rushing back. "I guess you friends don't care they haven't come for you and now it's time for your punishment." The guy said as he walked closer to Olivia

"Wait we can work something out can't we?" Olivia asked

Kyle then pulled the chains the were attached to her ankles, which made her fall to the ground. "Please don't" Olivia said as Kyle pulled her to him.

"Olivia!" Elliot called to the laptop

Kyle the startled her body and whispered something in her ear which made her freeze up. (If you make a sound I'll do what I'm doing to you to all of those kids, how bout I start off with Maureen)

"Wait what is he saying to her" George ask to no one particular.

Olivia didn't move she knew he could get his hand on those kids and she had to protect them with all she got. "There there now you're going to have to trust me I can't kill you now or the game wont work you'll just go to sleep for a little while ok?" Kyle asked "Ok…." Olivia said, she then closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come. Kyle them started to kill Olivia on the lips and moved to her neck, he then moved to her chest, then to her stomach. He then moved his hands up Olivia's body so they were rested on top of her bra. He proceeded to squeeze her breast, which made her wince. She could feel his excitement on her leg. Kyle moved back up to her head. "Ok now I think were ready" As he said this he got up off her, picked up the golf club and took hold. Olivia just started to think of Elliot and how she wanted to be with him right now but she was soon interrupted in her though when she was hit in the stomach by a club.

"Olivia no!" Casey yelled as she was hit repeatedly. Cragen went over to her side and Held her as she was crying.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fin said as he got up and ran to the bathroom

Elliot was now on his knees crying in his hands as he hears Olivia crying on the screen, John was by his side also crying not looking at the screen. George was frozen with terror.

After about 5 minutes of Olivia being beaten Kyle stopped. He looked down at Olivia's limp body and walked away past the camera. He then went back and now had ice packs and gauze in his hand. He spent about 10 minutes wrapping her up and putting ice packs on her then he grabbed a blanket off the table and put it on her then walked back to the camera. "There now if you can get here soon she might live, I guess it really prove that none of you love her as much as I do. I'll be back in an half an hour to check on my Livie. See you all very soon." The screen stayed on and all you could see now was Olivia lying on the mattress all bloody and now starting to turn into a black and blue woman.

"This is bull shit…bull shit!!" Casey yelled to the screen.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Elliot whispered to himself repeatedly.

Melinda walked into the prescient to see it full of police officer; none were any of the familiar faces she knew. She walked into Cragen's office and didn't see anyone and was wondering where everyone went. Elliot earlier ran into her office with a bill and told her to get everything off it as soon as possible and bring it to the prescient, and when she turned around to ask what it was in regards to he was already gone.

"Olivia no!"

Everybody in the bull pin stopped to look at interrogation room number 1 and they all had sad looking faces. Fin ran out of the room with his hand over his mouth and went in to the men's room. Melinda realizing it was Casey screaming ran into the room. Melinda went wide-eyed when she saw on the laptop Olivia being hit with a golf club "Oh my god Olivia" She said just above a whisper.

Cragen turned his head to see Warner with tears running down her face and frozen with terror. She looked around the room to see everybody broke down she locked eyes with Cragen. "Why is this happening?…what's going on?"

"Melinda Olivia has been kidnapped and we are trying to find her, this guy is sending us live footage of what's going on in this room that he's keeping her in." Cragen said as he still held a weeping Casey in his arms. "Oh my God…Olivia"

"Is that's what Elliot dropped off?" Cragen said to Melinda referring to the folder in her hands. Warner looked down in her hands, which were now numb. "I…I, yes the bill…"

"Well what was on it?" John asked joining the conversation

"It was mechanical oil, and I got a perfect finger print and a hit on a guy…" Melinda said as she was now feeling her whole body go numb seeing Olivia just laying there in the screen.

"Who was the hit on?" Elliot asked now standing up

"A Kyle Montague, he was charged for rape/ Homicide but was let out on a technicality in 1980, and hasn't had a charge since then…"

Fin walked back into the room being oblivious the Melinda was there and looked at the screen and Olivia limp body "Is…is she…is she dead?" He asked to no one particular.

"No she's just on conscious…" Huang said

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks Essy!!

Chapter 10

Cragen looked at his watch. "Okay, guys, I know what we just saw was horrible, but we don't have time to sit here and cry. We need to get Olivia back. It's 3:15 so we have 45 minutes to get to her before he decides to go through with his next step."

All the detectives looked at him with blank stares. They all knew he was right and there was no time to cry, but that didn't stop the involuntary tears from running down their faces. "Tell us what to do," John said.

"Because he only wants us in his game, we'll have to keep it that way, no breaking rules at this point, so I'm sorry--" Cragen said as he looked over to Melinda. "--Melinda, but you can't be here at the moment; we need to do this by his rules."

"Okay I understand, just find her…find her fast," Melinda said.

"Thanks," Cragen said, seeing how upset she was.

"Oh if you need anything, send it my way and it will be top priority," she said as she left the room. She then left the precinct.

"Okay we know that it is Kyle Montague that has her, So I want you-" Cragen said pointing to Fin. "To go and find his pervious residences. Munch, I want you to find any family, friends, even the kid he sat beside in high school. Elliot I want you to look up other charges this guy might have. George, I need a more detailed profile. Casey can you work on getting us warrants, on his arrest, to search any residences he's lived in, just anything that might pertain to this case. Got it?"

All heads nodded, and they did what they were assigned. As they left the interrogation room, they all received stares from other officers in the room. The three guys sat at their desks and went to work. Casey walked to the elevator to go her office. Huang stayed in the room with Cragen and sat down with him.

"Don I know this is hard, but we will find her," George said as he placed a hand on the captain's back. He was always calm in situations like these where everybody can get disheveled. It came from working in the F.B.I.: he had to be calm with perps so he could break them.

"I hope so, I feel like it's my fault…If I only didn't fuck up as a rookie then this could have been prevented," Don said as he watched Olivia lay still on the screen.

Kyle just sat in the room next to where he kept Olivia and was contemplating his next move. _I knew I would finally get to have you again, Olivia. Out of all the other children I've been with, none were like you…_

Elliot just stared at his screen trying so hard to focus on what he was doing, but it was hard as he would go off in a daze thinking about how they wouldn't find Olivia in time. A tear rolled down his cheek, and before he wiped it off. John noticed it. "Elliot, we will get her back, don't worry."

Elliot looked over at him and gave him a faint smile. "But can you promise?" Elliot said as he turned at continued to do his work. John just had a blank stare; he knew he couldn't promise something he couldn't keep, and right now he knew that it was going to be hard to find her.

"Hey, guys, I have an old house in Queens, belonged to his mother," Fin said taking the paper from the printer. "It belonged toSandy Montague"

"Okay I can't find a high school, but I have found a community college in Jersey. It says here that he was in a program for nursing," John said.

"I have a charges here for necrophilia served two years. I have a few assault charges; he got community service for it. Oh, and also a B&E charge for a morgue, which he earned himself for two years."

"Let's give show this to Cragen, and Huang, so we can get a more detailed profile," Fin said.

The three boys entered the room to see Cragen and Huang sitting down looking at Olivia on the screen. They looked over as they heard the door open. "What do you have for me?" Cragen asked

"I have his mother's house in Queens," Fin said

"I have a community college in Jersey," John said

"And I have a necrophiliac who break into morgues, and likes to assault people," Elliot said

"Okay. Fin, call Casey to get warrants for the house and take her with you, more hands on the better. John, drive as fast as you can and get to that college. Elliot, find out more about the previous charges," Cragen said. "Oh, and call me when you find out something." The three detectives left the room and went to do what they were assigned.

Elliot looked at the computer and Kyle's file and printed out all his information. He walked beck into the interrogation room, ignoring the stares he got from other officers in the bull-pen.

"Okay, El, what do you have" Cragen asked

"When he was 20, 30, 36, and 37, he had numerous assault charges, all for fighting. He only got community service for it. It also states here that when he was 25, he was charged with breaking and entering and sexually assaulting a dead body in a morgue. Oh, and get this: he used to work at the joint. He got two years for that claiming he had some mental defect that made him do it, and the judge believed him," Elliot said

"Okay, so this guy is all over the map here," Huang said

"Elliot, I want you to go to this morgue and find out why he was fired," Cragen said

"Capt, it's been like 20 years since he's worked there."

"Well, do what you can. We need any information leading to this guy that will help us find Olivia," Cragen said, taking another glance at his watch as Elliot left the room.

Fin and Casey made it to Kyle's mother's house in Queen's. They parked right in front of her house. They walked up to the door and knocked. Fin turned to Casey and gave her a faint smile. "Are you ready?" Fin asked. Casey just gave a simple nod and the door was opened.

An old woman opened the door. She looked about 70 and she had all gray hair and she was short. "Hello?"

"Hello ma'am, My name is Odafin Tutuola, and this is Casey Novak" Fin said, holding up his badge. "I was wondering if we could talk to you about your son, Kyle?"

The woman took Fin's badge and looked up at him to make sure the picture matched. "I'm Sandy Montague I haven't seen him in about five years, but you can come in," she said as she stepped aside. "You can go sit in the living room, but make sure you take off you shoes," the woman said as she went off in another room.

Casey and Fin gave each other strange looks. They then took off their shoes and went into the living room and took a seat. "Nice socks," Casey said, noticing that Fin's socks were two different colors.

"Thanks," he said, smiling, and he curled up his toes.

The woman came in with a tray of coffee and milk. "Here, I know how you cops like to drink coffee," the woman said sitting down on the couch across from them.

"Oh, I'm not a police officer. I'm an assistant district attorney." Casey said

"Oh, that means you're smart, Hey, you should give my son a call. You know he's single." The woman said with a smile.

Casey felt very uncomfortable at the moment; she actually wanted to kill her son for what he was doing to Olivia. Fin saw what the woman just said to Casey. "So about your son, why haven't you talked to him in about five years?" Fin asked.

"That boy is just, too wild to tame," the woman said with a smile. Her smile immediately dropped into a frown as she continued. "-And also he's been having trouble with the law."

"Oh, what kind of trouble?" Casey asked.

"Well, he doesn't tell me, I only know this because he calls me when he needs money for bail, and that was about five years ago," she said.

"Do you know where he might be staying?" Fin asked

"Well, he could be up with his girlfriend. I've never met her, but he always goes on about her. Or maybe he could be at this place he used to work out of," she said.

"Who was his girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"Oh some pretty lady named Olivia. He carries a picture around with him," she said.

"Where was the place he used to work out of?" Fin asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure son. It was through his college, though. The teachers took the students there to practice on bodies. I'm no sure; my son told me this a long time ago," Sandy said.

Casey and Fin shared a look that said a million things. "Does he still have a room here?" Fin asked.

"Oh yes but no one is allowed in. He kept it locked all these years and I've never opened it," she said.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to look around," Fin said.

"No, I'm sorry I can't let you do that. My son likes his privacy." she stated.

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am" Casey said

"Sandy, call me Sandy," Sandy said.

"-Okay Sandy, but I have a search warrant that lets us search his room." Casey said matter-of-factly as she produced a warrant from her pocket.

The woman grabbed the warrant out of her hands and sighed. "Up the stairs and second door to your left." she said as she kept reading the warrant.

"Thank you." Fin said as he got up off the couch and made his way up the stairs with Casey behind him. Fin tried the door but it was locked like the woman had said. They then held on to the knob and pushed it in. The door opened and it was pitch black. He felt against the walls until he felt a switch. The lights flicked on to show the room.

"Oh my God," Casey said. She looked in the room and saw a shrine of Olivia everywhere. She walked in and noticed newspaper clippings, photos and marking on the walls about her.

"This guys is seriously messed up," Fin said. He flipped open his phone and called Cragen.

Olivia work up with a splitting headache. She tried moving but her body was hurting so much so couldn't. She opened her eyes a little to see if anyone was with her. She looked around and noticed she was alone. She decided to open her eyes more and she looked down at her body and noticed that parts of it were rapped up in gauze. Olivia figured she was bleeding and Kyle had wrapped her up.

She was now feeling cold because she was still in her undergarments. Olivia had a sudden urge to throw up. She turned to her side got up on her knees and threw up over the edge of the mattress. She was crying as she heaved her breakfast. She figured that she had some broken ribs because she was hurting so much.

She shifted herself so she was sitting up against the wall. She started ripping off the gauze that was wrapped around her arms, ankles, and waist, and threw them beside her. She felt like crying again but it hurt too much to do that.

A/N : Leave reviews and i'll update faster :-)

MH BUTTAZ


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks Essy!!!

Chapter 11

Back at the Precinct

Cragen looked at the screen and noticed some movement. "George, she's up again," Cragen said as he saw he get up on her knees.

"She looks like she's going to be sick," Huang said.

"I…I just want to find her, so badly," Cragen said, as tears fell down his face.

Cragen looked at the table in the interrogation room and saw his phone ringing. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and picked it up.

"Cragen."

"Cap it's Fin."

"What do you have for me?"

"Casey and I just talked to the mother and were in his room. Cap this guys is seriously in love with Olivia."

"What do you mean?"

"His room is filled with pictures, clippings of her, it's messed up. I'm going to send you pictures now."

Fin took his phone and snapped about twenty pictures of the room at different angles. "Did you get them?"

Cragen plugged it into the laptop on the table and pictures came on the screen. Cragen and George just stared at the screen in shock.

"Cap did you get them?" Fin said again.

"Uh, yeah, I got them. Did ,um, did you get anything else from her?" Cragen asked

"Yeah, she said that Kyle claimed that Olivia was his girlfriend, and she also said he used to work out of some place where his college would work on cadavers. She said she didn't remember the place." Fin said

"Okay, I'll call John and let him know."

"Cap it's 3:40. We need to find her in twenty minutes, or he's going to go through with his next step," Fin said with a frown

"I know, We're all working as hard as we can. Bring back what ever looks useful and then comeback to the station."

"All right, bye," Fin said as he hung up the phone.

Cragen began to dial John's number.

"Munch."

"John, when you reach the college, I want you to ask who ever is in charge about a place where they kept the cadavers, or where they used to wok on them. You go it?"

"Loud and clear. Bye."

"Bye," Cragen said as he hung up his phone and sighed.

Elliot reached the morgue that Kyle used to work at and went to the front desk, where he noticed a woman working on some papers. "Hello, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler," he said, holding up his badge. "-I was wondering if I could speak to the person in charge."

The woman gave him a once over and smiled. "One sec" she said as she picked up the phone "Uncle Bill, there's some cop here to see you." She hung up the phone and gave him another smile. "He's coming."

In any other case, Elliot would be flattered that the woman was eyeing him, but he had more important things to worry about.

An old man came out of the back room and gave Elliot a smile. He wiped off his hands and held one out. "Al Fermenn, how can I help you, sir?"

"I was wondering if you had information on your pervious employees."

"Well, yes, I do. Why don't you follow me to my office?" Al said.

They entered his office, and Elliot took a seat.

"So how long ago did this guy work here?" Al said, opening a drawer and looking through his files.

"I would say about twenty years," Elliot said.

Al shut the drawer and looked back at Elliot. "Twenty years? Well I'm sorry, son, but I only keep their files for about ten years then before I dump them," Al said with an apologetic look on his face.

"All right, thanks for your help," Elliot said as he got up out of his chair.

"Wait - I've worked here for about 35 years. I might remember this guy. What was his name?"

"Kyle - Kyle Montague, Does it ring a bell?" Elliot said, feeling like his luck shot through the roof.

Al's demeanor immediately changed. "I remember Kyle. We had problems with that guy, so we had to fire him."

"What kind of problems were you having?" Elliot said hoping he was getting somewhere.

"Well, my brother and I inherited this morgue from our father when he passed. And just before my brother passed, he would run this joint with me. One day while we both were working late, he was closing up the place while I was outside in that car and he went to turn off the lights in the back room, and he said he saw Kyle doing one of the dead bodies," Al said.

"Well it says in our file that he was charged with breaking and entering and sexual assault on a dead body here. If he was already here, how did he break in?" Elliot asked, seeing the missing pieces.

"Well, he told us that he was very sorry, and he had something wrong with him. He said he would pack up his things and leave, and he begged for us not to tell because it would destroy his mother. So we didn't tell anybody. About a month later, same thing happened. See my brother and I never told our employees that we have a silent alarm that notifies us not the police; we figured you guys have other stuff to worry about." Al said

"Okay, Al, what happened?" Elliot said.

"Oh, so the alarm went off one night and my brother Rob and I went to check it out. We checked everywhere and we were going to leave, but then Rob realized that we didn't look in the cadaver room. When we went in we saw Kyle, doing a body. So we called the police, and we never heard from him again," Al said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, do you know where he might be staying? I know it's been a long time., but any residence he might be living at?" Elliot said

"Well, when he was working here, he was at his ma's house in Queens. Oh, I never asked! Why do you want to know about Kyle?" Al said, looking suspiciously at Elliot.

"Well, he kidnapped my partner and we're trying to find him," Elliot said bluntly.

"Wow, I'm so sorry! I-I hope you find you partner," Al said, feeling bad for the cop. He knew that anybody under the hold of Kyle was not in for a smooth ride.

"Thanks" Elliot said as he walked out of Al's office. He passed the receptionist and waved, causing her to smile, but Elliot ignored it. He made it out side and stepped in to his car and began to call Cragen. He looked at his watch, It read 3:45. He wiped tears away from his eyes as someone picked up.

"Cragen."

"Hey Cap, it's Elliot."

"So, El, what did you get?"

"I found out some more information about Kyle's arrest but it won't lead us anywhere, and the owner said that when Kyle worked here, he was staying at his mother's house in Queens."

"All right, come back so we can work this out."

"All right, Cap'. It's 3:45."

"I know Elliot. Hey we're going to get her back. You hear me?"

"See you soon," Elliot said as he sped off.

Cragen hung up his phone and looked over at George. "That was Elliot. He found out more information on his charge, but he said it wouldn't help. He also said that when he worked there, he lived with his mother, so we really didn't get anywhere."

"Don't worry, we will," George said staying on the positive side of things.

"Well, I'm going to call John and see what progress he's making," Cragen said as he opened his phone again.

A/N : Leave reviews and i'll update faster :-)

MH BUTTAZ


	12. Chapter 12

...So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter 12

John stepped out of his car and walked in to the community collage in from of him. It took him forever to get there even though he was speeding, because it was in Jersey. He walked in to the office, right up to the secretary. "Hello Ms. I was wondering if I could speak to who ever is in charge." John said, as he held out his badge.

"One moment." The woman said, as she picked up her phone and was talking to somebody. "The Head master will be with you in a minute."

John took a seat and waited about five minutes and no one came yet. He was getting pissed of for waiting so long, it's not like he had all the time in the world, Olivia's life was on the line. He got up and went to the secretary again. John looked over to the right and saw a closed door. "Excuse me but is that his office?" John said, pointing to the room on the right.

"Yes, but he is busy right now you'll have to wait," the woman replied.

John walked around the woman's desk, and proceeded to the office.

"-Sir you can't go in there" The woman said, standing up.

John pushed the door open to see the head master watching a adult movie and playing with himself.

"Hey, you can't come in here like that" The man said, zipping up his fly.

John slammed the door behind. "I'm Detective John Munch, Manhattan SVU, and I don't have time for bullshit right now. Do you hear me?" John said at an unpleasant level.

"Okay, what to you want?" The man asked taking a seat behind

"I need information now, on one of you past students." John said leaning over the man's desk looking at his screen.

He immediately shut down the movie he was watching. "What's the students name?"

"That better be adults, on that screen," John said.

"What are you implying?" The man said becoming more .

"I'm saying if your getting your rocks off to kiddie porn I'm taking you in." John replied standing straight.

"I would never, look" The man said bring up the program up again.

"I don't want to see this crap, I want information on a Kyle Montague. Now!" John barked, he didn't have time to waist on this guy's issues. Every second that went by was making him more aggravated.

"Kyle Montague," The man said typing in his name into the computer. "Here," he said turning the screen to show John.

"It says he was in our nursing program, and he dropped out shortly after he joined," John said.

"Well, that is was it says here," the man replied, being a little frightened by the over baring man in front of him.

"Where did the students practice on the cadavers?"

"Let me check" The man said turning his screen. He started typing as John came around his desk and stared down at the screen, the man just looked up at him.

"Did I tell you to stop looking?" John barked.

The man looked back to his screen and kept on searching, he stopped when a page popped up. "Here, it says here that they used to use a medical warehouse lab, but now it's abandon. It doesn't give an address."

"What do you mean it doesn't have an address, there is a cop missing and they might be in this warehouse dieing at this very moment, and your telling me you don't have an address, to a place where your students were taught?" John yelled he then cleared some paper off the guys desk.

"I'm sorry that's all the computer says." The man said with a shaky voice

"Do you know at least the area it might be in?" John asked calming down

"I do know that the students would have to travel far to get to the place, it was somewhere in queens. I know that for sure."

John reached into his coat and grabbed one of his cards. "Here if you find anything else, call me immediately."

The Precinct

Fin and Casey made it back to the precinct in record time, as they walked through the bull-pin they received stares from other cops. Just as they were about to enter the interrogation room they herd their names being called.

"Fin, Casey," Elliot called as he just got off the elevator, and was jogging towards them.

"Hey El did you get anything useful?" Casey asked stopping in her tracks.

Fin turned back to the interrogation room and opened the door and walked in.

"No…" Elliot said as he took a seat by Cragen. Fin then took a seat by George, and Casey went over to the laptop.

"She's up," Casey said as she stared at the screen, tears started to roll down her eyes. She looked down at her watch and the time read 3:58.

"Oh God, it's 3:58," Casey said as she stepped back from the screen.

"Dame it, I can't take this anymore!" Elliot yelled as he threw a chair across the room.

"Elliot, calm down," Cragen barked at he stood up out of his chair.

"Captain, how can you tell me to calm down when I know my partner is about to get shot and there is nothing I can do about it. Hun, tell me!" He yelled back.

"At least we know he doesn't want her dead yet, so he's not going to kill her with this shot he's just going to injure her," Huang said ,trying to comfort Elliot. He knew after this was over they all were going to need counseling sessions later.

Olivia looked around the room and really wasn't feeling anything. She wasn't scared, mad, happy, or sad, she just felt nothing. She didn't' know when Kyle would be back, because she didn't know how long she was out for. She was trying to think back to find out what she was in for next. She couldn't think of it till the door opened. She squinted a little from the light, but then she saw the gun in Kyle's right hand, she remembered what was next in this guys sick twisted little game.

"Aww your up, did you miss me while you were sleeping?" Kyle asked. He walked over to her and sat on a chair holding what looked like a 9mm.

"Of coarse I did, you complete me. I feel lost with out you" Olivia said in a mocking tone.

"You know you were, always so funny. Especially in high school, do you remember Jay Price?" Kyle asked leaning over a bit

Olivia just started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked being so confused to why Olivia was laughing

"You. You were stalking a kid you raped repeatedly as a child till she was in high school, or maybe till now. It's just funny, how you have no life." Olivia said bluntly

Kyle got pissed off at her last statement and got up off his chair, kicked it down and went

over to Olivia. He pointed the gun in her face and smiled. "Say goodnight Olivia"

Olivia didn't even flinch at Kyle's outburst. She just sat there, and stared into his eyes. "Goodnight"

All you heard was a shot ring off.

The squad was still arguing and didn't even notice when Kyle entered the room. They all turned their attention to the screen when they heard a gun shot go off. "Olivia No!" Elliot yelled. He looked at the screen and she wasn't moving, all he saw was Kyle standing in front of her.

"She's actually dead, we failed her," Casey said as she slid down the wall, she didn't make a noise just tears were falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," Cragen said, as he stared at her limp body on the screen.

Fin and George just sat there. George for the first time had tears running down his cheeks. He tried so hard to keep his emotions in check, but it was Olivia, Olivia just died in front of him. For once he felt like he didn't know what to do.

A/N HAHAHAHA….. Aww I love writing Clif hangers, now if you want me to Update faster, then all you have to do is write reviews!!!! Thanks a million!

If you guys and any ideas for this story I would love to put it in, so send some!!!


End file.
